Dear Ali
by Silver Inklett
Summary: Four years of letters, two owls, and one terrible roommate. The story of how Metalicana and Voeda fell in love even with an ocean separating them. [Harry Potter AU, Human Dragons AU, and very OC-centric.]


_Original characters and plot belong to me, all canon characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Several headcanons from tumblr were used, so credit to those users._

* * *

><p>Dear Metalicana,<p>

So, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I'm not entirely sure what to talk about. The last time I had a penpal was in the fourth grade, and she only lived one state away, not an entire ocean! I just hope Sokol can make the flight, otherwise we might have to do this the Muggle way. Snail mail is aptly named, let me assure you.

Sorry, I'm babbling. I'm not very good at this.

I guess this is where I'm supposed to tell you more about myself, but the reporters were pretty thorough, so it'll probably all be old news to you. My name is Voeda Andel, I'm 17 years old and a 7th year student at the Salem Institute for Witches (And Wizards! Yay integration!). I'm a Muggleborn witch, and I know this because everyone keeps reminding me. Really, you think they'd be bored of it by now. I won the North American Triwizard Tournament, and placed Second at the Triwizard Summit in London. But, you already knew that, obviously. (Though between you and me, I think you should have taken the Silver instead of me. I mean, your flying skills in the third challenge were superb!)

Some things about me that you can't learn in the papers are; I have a deathly fear of Quaffles (Quidditch accident in my Third Year), my parents are both teachers (My dad teaches Middle School science and my mom's an English professor), I'm the one that threw the mini-pie at that Daily Prophet reporter's head (Not sorry~), and I think I've developed an addiction to British food. I tried to make some cornish pasties once I got home and I may or may not have set my oven on fire.

Thank goodness we can use magic outside of school after 17.

So I'm actually writing this to you in the car as we're driving back to New York from Salem, and my dad is demanding we take a lunch break, so now's probably as good a time as any to stop. Don't want to make Sokol carry a novel across the Atlantic!

I look forward to hearing back from you, and thanks for giving me your address. Finding a new pen pal was one of the best parts of my trip.

Sincerely,

Voeda Andel

(And Mr. and Mrs. Andel, who both say hi)

* * *

><p>Dear Metalicana,<p>

I'm glad Sokol found you okay! And tell your parents I'm sorry about their rose bushes, his depth perception is a little off. There's a permanent stain on my old dorm window from him trying to get in.

Your cousins sound really nice! I don't remember if I got to meet them in London, but I hope I get the chance someday! I did get to meet your parents, but I'm not sure if they liked me or not. It might have just been the competitive spirit in the air, though.

Yeah, the trip went pretty smoothly. The car didn't break down for once, and we got back home without hitting any major traffic. It's nice to be back home in New York City, though I miss Salem a lot too. I don't know a lot of other witches or wizards in my neighborhood, and all my muggle friends stopped talking to me after Second Year. It's a little lonely, but I'll manage. Only two months until I start at Scamander University, after all!

I already got to see my dorm, and Metalicana, it's gorgeous! My window looks right out into the Hudson! (Which is actually a lot cleaner than I thought it would be, so bonus points for that). I'll be sure to send pictures once I move in, but for now here's a picture of my brownstone. That cat is Macavity, he's the neighborhood stray. I almost brought him to Salem with me, but he would have hated it. He's an alley cat through and through; unless you give him a can of tuna, of course~

Sincerely,

Voeda

* * *

><p>Dear Metalicana,<p>

CONGRATS ON GETTING THE APPRENTICESHIP!

I'm so happy for you! You're a born flier, I can only imagine that any broom you make is going to be the fastest around! Make sure to tell Igneel that I've already called dibs on your first broom, that way when you're rich and famous, I can sell it off to pay for university~ Just kidding, of course I'd keep it! Maybe you can reteach me how to fly, now _that_ would be impressive.

And speaking of impressive, your house is huge! Can I even call it a house? It looks like a castle! Make sure to set aside some time to do a sock-slide down the hall for me.

My mother has been dragging me all over New York this summer, more than usual at least. Dad says she's fretting about me leaving the nest, but I've been leaving for school for years. I just think she doesn't know what to do with herself now that I'll be within visiting distance next year. The school is just on the other side of Manhattan, hidden _deep _underground. I mean "Under the subway" deep. I could hear the trains rumbling overhead when I was visiting.

You probably don't want to hear me ramble on about school. It's just been a quiet summer so far. The most interesting thing was my aunt visiting last week, and the only reason that was fun was because when she saw me playing with my cousin (He's 5 and an absolute sweetheart) and making his cars race on the ceiling, she turned a shade of purple I've only seen on eggplants.

Hopefully, I'll have more to talk about next time I write to you. I hope this letter gets across okay - I've made sure to use the strongest Water-Seal charm I know so the ink doesn't run if Sokol flies through a storm again - and I can't wait to hear back from you! Send me a picture of your new workplace!

Sincerely,

Voeda

* * *

><p>Dear Metalicana (Your name is a pain to write, you know that?),<p>

So.

I met my roommate.

On a completely unrelated note, if a witch were to hypothetically kill someone using muggle methods and only got rid of the body with magic, would said witch be persecuted by the muggles or the magic community? Hypothetically, of course.

Merlin's Beard, she is such a _pain! _We met for coffee in a wizard coffee shop today, and here I am being polite, acting like a lady, and she walks in like God's gift to earth and then proceeds to make hell; she yelled at three employees, almost hexed the poor girl taking her order, kicked one wizard out of the couch he was sitting in just because it had the best light, then loudly proclaimed to the _entire establishment _that she was waiting for her roommate, who was a… Well, you know. I almost stood up and left right then!

But I have to live with the git, so I put on my best smile, walked over, and introduced myself. She clearly didn't care that I heard her call me a- god, I can't even write it. Anyways, she looks me up and down, makes this face like she had just smelled something foul, and said "I see…"

_And then she stood up and left._

Just like that! I mean, you're pureblood and I like you fine! You're not all extremists, I _know _this, and I got stuck with the most goddamn intolerable, "holier than thou", offensive _bitch_ I've ever had the displeasure of meeting _as a roommate_! I just- I can't even write! My hand is actually shaking too badly to write! My letters are all wobbly and everything!

I better stop before this degrades anymore. I'll probably rip this letter to pieces if I think on it anymore. Hope your week is going better than mine.

Voeda

* * *

><p>Dear Metalicana (Yes I know you've been writing it for 19 years, don't you have a nickname?),<p>

Thanks for your offer, but I think it might set off some alarms if you let one of your cousin's dragons loose on Manhattan just to eat my roommate (Is that legal?). I still have to meet my other roommate, so hopefully she'll be better. At least we each get our own bedrooms, so I can lock myself away when I don't want to deal with her.

I'm so glad to hear your apprenticeship is going well! We're gonna need a better way to start sending these letters if you're going to send that many photos though! Poor Sokol, he needs a break. Those brooms on the wall are gorgeous; if yours look anything like that, it wouldn't surprise me if every wizard in the UK wants one of your brooms. By the way, why are you never in any of the photos you take? You do know there are cameras that take the picture for you so you can actually be in them, right? I want to see you in something other than those Hogwarts robes! They're handsome, don't get me wrong, but… _busy. _Why to wizards need to wear so many colors at once?

My mother suggested I get a job so I can have some Muggle income so I don't have to rely only on my winnings from the tournament, but I'm not sure how well I'll be able to pull it off. A few years ago I would have been fine, but I'm a full-fledged witch now. I've got the NEWTs to prove it! It might be too awkward to try and slip back into the Muggle way of things. My mother figures I can just leave my wand at home and I'll be golden, but I'm not a muggle anymore. There's not a whole lot of jobs available in Wizarding New York right now, so I'm a little stuck. Any advice? You do know the wizarding world a lot better than I.

I have to go now, my mother wants to work on my resume with me. She's forgotten Salem's cover story, and I need to help her before she starts throwing a fit.

Voeda

* * *

><p>(Well if you're going to be so cross about it, I'm going to make you a nickname.)<p>

Dear Ali,

School starts in two weeks, and my life can be summed up thusly;

I haven't got a job, much to my mother's annoyance.

I still haven't met my second roommate (some girl from Washington named Cornelia, apparently).

My first roommate just sent me a list of things she expects me to bring and rules I must follow that is longer than I am tall (To lower the risk of dragon attacks, I will not disclose her name).

And my cat is missing.

So needless to say, it hasn't been a good week for me.

I miss Salem, as odd as it sounds. I miss my dorm and my best friend Enno, I miss the big oak trees that we would all study under, but most of all I miss the presence of other witches and wizards. I go back to that coffee shop sometimes, but now that they know I'm muggleborn, it's hit and miss with the service there. Sometimes I'll get this sweet older woman who always gives me a free pastry, and sometimes I'll get a college boy who always messes my order up and makes me wait for ten minutes so it's cold and gross when I get it. The prejudice in the wizarding world is ridiculous sometimes.

And you probably don't want to hear about this, do you? I'm sorry, I get really caught up in my writing and soon it's all on the paper and I'm entirely too lazy to rewrite it. It's better than writing in a journal, I suppose. I could never stick with it, and diaries don't really write back.

I really don't have much else to say. I hope your apprenticeship is going well; you really need to tell me more about it, you so rarely talk about yourself! How are brooms made anyways?

(You should know that I nearly had a heart attack the other day when my mom was sweeping the floor, I blame you entirely.)

Do you think you could keep Sokol there for a few days and send your owl instead this time? Poor guy deserves a break.

Voeda

* * *

><p>Dear Ali (Knew you'd like it~),<p>

Okay, your owl is _huge_. I have no idea how he squeezed in through my tiny window, but he gave me such an awful shock when I got home! He's also an absolute sweetheart, so I forgive you both for the years that were inevitably taken off my life span.

And on that note, thank Merlin for Cornelia Alberona! She's my other roommate and I met her for the first time yesterday. With classes starting in a scant two weeks (!), she came early to get settled in and get used to the city. We spent the whole day together exploring Magical New York City, and she's like a breath of fresh air after the disaster that is our other roommate (nope, still not giving you her name).

Cornelia has a tongue that could put even you to shame, but she's still kind and funny. I feel a lot better about the upcoming school year knowing she'll be there with me.

Also, I found Macavity! You know, that sweet alley cat that I said had gone missing? Well, I went back to the dorm with Cornelia to help her unpack and set some stuff up, and when I opened the door to my own room to let it air out, there he was! Lazing about on top of my bed, happy as a clam! I think he snuck in after me the last time I went down there and has been sneaking in and out.

You're going to laugh at me, Ali, but I think this is a really good omen. I think the fact that everything is finally falling into place means that I _am _making the right choice, that I'm supposed to be here! I haven't really written about it because- well, because it's a bit of a downer, but these are thoughts that have been weighing pretty heavily on me recently. My mom's been pushing for me to get a muggle job even more than before, and I overheard her telling my dad that she thought that my schooling at Salem would be the last of it, that I would learn to control my magic and then go back to normal (on an added note, I hate that word). I dunno, it's been rough. We're fighting a lot these days, and I've been seriously thinking about moving into the dorms early with Cornelia.

I don't know what to do, Ali. I thought this would be so much simpler.

I'm going to go cuddle with your bird for a good long while before sending this letter off, cuddles always make me feel better. I fully expect a very long essay detailing how brooms are made and how your life is going, complete with pictures, since that's the only reason I can imagine your last letter was so short, hm? If not, know that I am not above Flooing to your workshop to check up on you.

Voeda

* * *

><p>Dear Ali,<p>

I moved into the dorms with Cornelia. In case Brierr has trouble finding me, my address is as follows;

**Voeda Andel  
>Dorm 707<br>East Warren  
>Scamander University<strong>

Hope to hear from you soon, and hope this note finds you well. I miss you.

Voeda

* * *

><p>Dear Ali,<p>

Wow, if sending short, cryptic messages is the key to having you write letters that are more than a page long, I'll have to do it more often!

I'm kidding, of course. I'm sorry for all that; I was in too much of a state to write a proper, non-rambling letter, but I still wanted you know what had happened and where I could be reached. I know you're worried, and I know you've probably talked your cousins' ears off about how worried you are, and I am really, really sorry. On the other hand, thank you. No one's cared about me so much as to be that nervous for me before. It made me feel... Looked after? Cared for? Special? Whatever it is, your letter was a blessing, and thank you so much. You're a truly amazing friend, Ali.

Now, I know you're curious as to what that was all about. Long story short, my mom kicked me out.

We got in a huge fight Thursday night and she tried to keep me from going to SU. She said that I had had my fun in the wizarding world, but now it was time to step back into reality. She said that they wouldn't pay for my schooling anymore, but they were never paying for it in the first place (thank you Triwizard earnings), and I told her so.

Then she kicked me out.

I had breakfast with my dad the other morning at that wizarding cafe, and we had a really long talk about the whole situation. He's still on my side, and agrees that my mom was way out of line, but he also clarified why she was feeling the way she was.

"It's scary enough watching your child start to live their own lives and start into adulthood," he told me. "It's even scarier when they're going somewhere you can't follow. We can't help you in the wizarding world, darling, we can't protect you. It's terrifying."

(Yes, those were exact quotes. I forget nothing.)

I guess I get it? But at the same time, wouldn't it be better to just try and be as supportive as possible instead of pushing me away? He says she feels awful about it, but I don't know if I'm ready to forgive her yet. Is that awful of me?

I wish you were here, you have the most comforting presence.

In better, less upsetting news, the dorm is great! I have everything moved in, and Cornelia and I have figured out our rhythm pretty well by now. She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hasn't arrived yet, thank god, but as per her request, the largest room has been saved for her.

It's also the only room without a window and feels like a prison cell, so Cornelia and I aren't exactly grieving the lost opportunity.

My room is actually the smallest, but only relative to the others. I have more than enough room for my bed, desk, and bookcases, and more besides. I also have the largest window, and I'm not over how beautiful the river is. There has to be some sort of cleaning charm on it, there's no other way for the Hudson to be so clean. I sometimes see Grindylows outside my room, but I mostly just see the bottoms of boats as they pass. It's so peaceful.

Sokol is enjoying having the owlery to himself for now, but new students are arriving every day, and it's quickly filling up. There's been no incidents yet, but I'm not too worried. As you've noticed, he gets along very well with other owls. I miss having him in my room with me, but he gets nervous being so far underground, so I don't begrudge him his accommodations.

Macavity has stuck around more after I moved in officially. He'll still vanish some days for hours at a time, but he always comes home right as I'm about to go to sleep and will curl up with me. Tell Grandine I said thank you; the spells she recommended for getting rid of fleas were very helpful, and I can tell Macavity is grateful for the relief!

Cornelia has a gorgeous white ferret named Snow, and I was finally able to get back at her for teasing me about naming my cat after a Broadway character (Snow White was a character in a Muggle movie, I'll show it to you one day). Macavity and Snow get on like a house on fire, it's really very cute. I included a picture of them playing for you to show to Grandine, I know she'll appreciate it.

I hope this letter finds you well and that your apprenticeship is going wonderfully. Thanks again for your concern, and just for being a great pen pal these past couple months. With classes starting in a few days, I'm not sure if I will be able to write as often, but rest assured I will not cease. If you can write me once a week even with your busy schedule, I'm sure I could fit it in!

Love,

Voeda

* * *

><p>Voeda leaned against the railings, watching as Sokol vanished into the horizon, her letter clutched tightly in his talons. The wind tugged on her hair and she huffed before pulling it all back into a high ponytail. It was still hot and muggy, so she was grateful for the breeze, and as long as she didn't look <em>down, <em>she'd be fine. She had just resettled when the door to the owlery creaked open.

A familiar young woman hopped into the railing and gently nudged Voeda's hip with the toe of her sneaker. She nearly has a heart attack and had to resist the urge to tug her roommate back onto solid ground.

"You okay, Blue?" Cornelia asked, and Voeda smiled slowly.

"Yeah," she murmured. "I'm fine."

"Well, I figured I should warn you that the Banshee has arrived," the brunette said. Voeda groaned loudly, dropping her head into her folded arms.

"Is it too late to drown her in the river?"

"Sorry doll, too many potential witnesses."

Voeda groaned again.

"Come on," Cornelia said with a throaty laugh, hopping off the railing and bumping her hip against her friend's. "It's two against one now, we can totally handle her." Voeda peered up from between her bangs, smiling softly.

"You think so, Nia?" she asked, pushing her hair back out of her face.

"I know so." Gently steering her by her shoulders, Cornelia led the shorter woman towards the door. "Now let's go try to reign her in, and on the way, you can tell me all about how your handsome man is doing."

Voeda felt her ears flush red, and she giggled shyly. Sneaking one last look over her shoulder, the witch watched as the tiny dot in the red sky that was Sokol finally disappeared, carrying her letter and her love across the ocean with him.

* * *

><p><em>So this is a gift to Lionus that has spiraled way out of control. This is a separate canon from my Triwizard au, but lord knows I love it just as much. Updates will not be regular, but I do have a lot more to write for this story. <em>

_A million thank yous to Lionus for being a brilliant friend, amazingly creative __individual, and just plain awesome. Credit to her for the nickname "Ali", and for several headcanons that will pop up here. _

_Thank you **so** much. _

* * *

><p><em>do-fairys-have-wings . tumblr . com<em>


End file.
